


In Which grantaire has wifi and enjolras doesn't

by miikeyboy



Series: In Which [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikeyboy/pseuds/miikeyboy
Summary: 'well, this is certainly a predicament’ grantaire thought to himself when enjolras, the guy who he had a massive crush on, showed up at his door, laptop in hand, begging to come in. “please? my apartment doesn’t have wifi and the library is closed and you’re the only one who isn’t asleep and this paper is due in 7 hours."





	In Which grantaire has wifi and enjolras doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> all capitalization is intended.  
> see end for notes

'well, this is certainly a predicament’ grantaire thought to himself when enjolras, the guy who he had a massive crush on, showed up at his door, laptop in hand, begging to come in. “please? my apartment doesn’t have wifi and the library is closed and you’re the only one who isn’t asleep and this paper is due in 7 hours,” enjolras continued to ramble on about how he needed wifi. grantaire really could listen to him all day but it was 2 am. “apollo, get inside and do your paper. i was just doing a commission.” a look of relief washed over enjolras’s face and the blond stepped inside the small apartment.

“i’m sorry it’s so messy. let me get you a cup of coffee?” grantaire offered but enjolras shook his head. “this may come to a surprise, but i don’t actually drink coffee. got any hot chocolate?” enjolras was right, it was a shocker to grantaire. still, he nodded and smiled, “yeah, let me make you a cup. what’s your paper about anyway?” it might’ve been a mistake to ask e about his paper because enjolras took 20 minutes to explain that this paper was about a debatable topic and that he had to show support for both sides. “and the expect me to show support for the other side?! ridicul-” grantaire cut him off by handing him the cup of hot cocoa that he had been making. “here, drink up and continue your work.” it was just a more polite way to say ‘shut up and do your work’.

it wasn’t that grantaire didn’t want enjolras in his apartment. but he didn’t want him in there at all. the two had been sitting at grantaire’s messy dining room table for an hour, working in silence. the dirty apartment made enjolras’s clean appearance stand out, making him look more handsome and breathtaking. aka, grantaire could not focus on his commission at all. he stood, causing enjolras to look up from his laptop. “i’m gonna grab something to drink. want anything?” grantaire asked, not meeting enjolras’s eyes. enjolras shook his head and grantaire quick-walked to the kitchen, trying to prevent him from embarrassing himself further. he grabbed his phone and immediately dialed his best friend’s, jehan, number. it took 5 rings for him to answer.

“grantaire, i love you like a brother, but i swear to god if you called me at 3 am to talk because you’re drunk, i will personally kick your ass.” gotta love jehan prouvaire. “no, i am not drunk but i wish i was. guess who’s wifi died and came over to my house to use my internet,” grantaire rushed out quietly. “oh no..” jehan muttered. “that’s right. enjolras. apollo himself graced me with his presence.” grantaire put his hand on his head, stressed out of his mind. he continued to rant to jehan about enjolras for 5 minutes when he heard a cough. his head shot straight to the entrance of the kitchen and there he stood. apollo himself. “uhhhhhh jehan i gotta go.” grantaire and enjolras continued to make eye contact as grantaire hung up. “well, i guess i’ll ju-” enjolras started but grantaire was quick to interject, “enjolras i need you to know that i did not mean anything i said in a bad way!”

the two argued for while. it was clear that both boys were running on pure stress and 2 maybe 3 hours of sleep. grantaire honestly couldn’t understand why enjolras was genuinely upset. “enjolras! why are you so angry at me? i’m trying to explain that it wasn’t what you thought!” grantaire shouted and if steam could come out people’s ears, enjolras would be steaming. “only the fact that i was so worried that i was going to be bothering you that i almost had a panic attack?! you were complaining about me to jehan! how could i not be angry?!” enjolras shouted back and grantaire frowned. he couldn’t get a word in because enjolras continued, “and you couldn’t even look me in the eye! you rushed into the kitchen just to get away from me! do you know how hurt i was?! you spent 5 minutes telling how much you can’t stand being in the same room as me! i knew you hated me but god, i didn’t know you hated me that fucking much!” grantaire was taken back. enjolras never swore. never in the time that he knew enjolras, the worse thing that had come out of that man’s mouth was 'god damn’ and nothing else.

grantaire couldn’t hold himself back anymore, “will you just listen to me?! i wasn’t complaining to jehan about you. i never hated you. i couldn’t look you in the eyes because i love you enjolras! i, travis james grantaire, am in love with you, jordan enjolras. i cannot be around you without feeling like my heart is going to explode. you make me so happy! i could never bring me to hate you. you are so handsome and you are my apollo. i believe in nothing other than you. you claim that you only have love for politics and france and i’m sorry. i know that you couldn’t bring yourself to love me because i’m me. but know that i could never hate you.” grantaire finished, chest heaving up and down. then it hit him.

he declared his love for enjolras at 3:56 am in his own kitchen. his eyes widened and he froze, “i uh wait. i didn’t mean for it to come out like this. i’m sorry if this is freaking you out. if you hate me now, i unde-” grantaire was cut off by a pair of lips against his own. jordan enjolras was kissing him. his apollo was kissing him. he wasn’t kissing back because of the immediate shock that the man who he was convinced hated him, was kissing him at 3:58 am in his little kitchen in his messy apartment.

grantaire wrapped his arms around enjolras’s neck and pulled the man closer to him. the two stood for what felt like forever, wrapped up in the other. unfortunately, they needed to breath (grantaire would give up breathing if he could kiss enjolras forever) so they pulled away, resting their foreheads against the others. “grantaire. i love you.” enjolras stated, completely out of breath. grantaire smiled and laughed a bit, “man am i glad you didn’t have wifi.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part of my series In Which! check out my tumblr @miikeyboy for more!


End file.
